Death's Inspired Insanity
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Mission went wrong, 03 and 04 have been captured. Airs running short and there's... Singing? What's going on here? Gotta read to see!


~ Death's Inspired Insanity ~  
By: Anime Redneck  
2-04-03  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
I don't know how it happened... it started and finished before I could blink. The mission was simple enough, he and 03 were to infiltrate the OZ base, extract the captured doctor, which was being forced to manufacture the newest bio-drug, capable to supposedly wipe out all living nature on Earth. Making it unlivable. Thus advertently turning all eyes to the colonies.  
  
The infiltration had gone well enough. Gained access through false ID's, made way towards the designated cellblock and released the prisoner. They had seen the kind doctor to the exit before turning back around to place the explosives... the second part of the mission that for some reason - that they didn't question, was put as secondary to getting the doctor out. Why they couldn't find the way, set explosives and retrieve the doctor in that order wasn't theirs to question.  
  
They had done as ordered. Making their way back to the compound setting charges in shadowed places where they wouldn't be found before moving towards another. The mission didn't go astray 'til the end.  
  
Trying to achieve walking calmly from a building that was set to blow as soon as they reached the grounds line, proved to be a hesitant task. The corridors were filled with armed OZ officers. No, it wasn't something they weren't used to... They were just, 'staring' at them... as if they all knew they had committed a crime punishable by death, and were waiting to pounce on them.  
  
And pounce they did.  
  
They had the comfort of getting to the same entrance they'd used twice before, when half the OZ forces seemed to converge on the spot pinning them before they knew what had hit them. Two swift blows to the neck and they were out like the proverbial light.  
  
They woke up in a dreary cell.  
  
I had a nasty whelp at the base of my pale skull and Trowa was still out cold, black and blue bruises were already forming on his neck and shoulders. Obviously he had put up a fight, not caught as unawares as he had previously thought. Moving the brown bangs from his face I smile. Didn't surprise me my love put up a fight. He always was the silent violent. At that I chuckle. You didn't want to be his enemy. As quiet and placid as the tall youngster posed being, he was one hell of a fighter! Right up there with Heero and the others.  
  
Whereas I myself was the peacemaker of the group forced to fight for my life and those of the colonies and earth. Not that I really minded though, mind you... I was fighting to save the lives of innocents and the ones I loved, so it was worth it, right? A picture of Duo's smiling face flashes thought my mind and I'm suddenly reminded of something he'd say in a time like this, thoughts like I have... "It's all good!" and it is. It'll be worth it in the end; we just have to see it out.  
  
How are we going to get out of this mess? The doors are heavily guarded. I'd be disappointed if they weren't... the guards sure do look menacing though... heh Smart bastards. I smile though, even thru the darkness, it seemed that OZ was starting to take them serious. Duo's pranks are starting to pay off I guess... of the fighting... can't help but think it's both of them. I mean lets face it... You have someone break into your base, plant bombs and manage to stick a few fake colored ones in there, they're bound to make an impression sooner or later.  
  
Smart people it would take sooner. Stupid people, longer... then again they could have just been in shock over it all. I shrug, not like I'd care. Duo is on our side after all.  
  
I wonder how much time has passed now. We've been in here for what? Four hours, six? I can't tell, it's near pitch black, just enough light filtering through the bottom of the door to let me see the sticky liquid on the back of Tro's head before I felt it. He's hurt bad, still out like a light. My hear thumps in my throat as worry grabs my heart. He needs help, and soon if his breathing is anything to go off of.  
  
"Tro... Hey Trowa come on, wake up for me Tro..." shaking his shoulders whispering I hope to call off sleeps dogs from my love. I need to wake him up, keep him conscious... I fear... if his injuries are as bad as they feel... that he'll sleep and never wake.  
  
"Trowa... wake up." Louder that time, still didn't draw a whisper from him.  
  
I shake his arms harder, "Trowa! Wake UP!" slowly, carefully start to pull him into my lap slapping his face when he's what I hopped was comfortable for him.  
  
"Sto...p..."  
  
Ah Allah! He spoke! Smiling I think that sounds like what Duo says. "Tro? You wake there?"  
  
"Q...at..."  
  
Dry throat... where's water when you need it? In the darkness I nod, "It's me love... don't move alright? You've seen better days. How are you feeling?"  
  
He struggles shifting, sighs and coughs a little, "Li..k... shi~it..."  
  
"You sound like Duo" I point out giggling. The way he drew out the last part, was in pure Duo style. Hmm... wonder how they're doing now? Most likely already know of our situation here, rescue plan in place.  
  
By Allah they better hurry up! I hear we're scheduled for beheading at noon. At least that's still half another day away... I think...  
  
"Ri~ight on..."  
  
Quirking a brow at the boy in my lap I smile. He sure is in a 'happy' mood. "Trowa?"  
  
"Yea Qat?"  
  
"Are you alright?" I inquire watching his lips curl in to a silly looking smile.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Sure he was... "Ahh, okay then..." Had they shot him with something also? Goofy juice, as Duo calls it, perhaps? Checking his arms I figure that's what they did, small puncture wound being on his left.  
  
"Trowa?" Why's the air feel different?  
  
He's not answering... not good... I think someone just shut the air off. "Trowa? Trowa wake up!" Taking back to whapping his face lightly again, "Trowa! Stay with me, you've got to stay awake." You can't die... I finish mentally. Oh yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm a gundam pilot. You're not mistaken there. I'm just a softie and extremely afraid about loosing the love of my life here. And no... I haven't been taking classes from Duo!  
  
"Trowa... please... wake up!" Goddess, I sound pitiful, but loosing your air will make you like that.  
  
"Hi... Qat."  
  
I chuckle; he's cute. "Hey yourself."  
  
"Air's gone..." and perceptive despite the injection.  
  
Nod, "Yes... someone closed off the vents... I'd say we've got enough for two or three hours at the most."  
  
"Hmm... guess so..." he's taken to breathing slower, trying to save what he can.  
  
"Can you stay awake for me?" he really needs to now more then ever. I can only imagine, though I'd rather not, what would happen if he lost consciousness while the airs off.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Well that was comforting I think while sweeping one hand thru his long bangs. I sigh, we'll be here a while I'm sure.  
  
"Qat?"  
  
"Hmm?" He smiled, eyes cracking open to look at me. They looked to be swimming pools of green... must of shot him with something to knock out a small animal...  
  
"Wanna hear... a song?"  
  
Well that was unexpected... I shake my head at him, eyes tender, but if it kept him awake... "I'd love to." His eyes sparkled in the gloomy room like I hadn't seen in almost a year since this damnable war started.  
  
"As the Ozzie man prepared to kill,  
I knew we were out of place,  
In a space as large as the Libra's core,  
And 'We're gonna die' written all on your face,  
  
While I appreciate this kind of space,  
I really wish that we would go,  
Let me fly you to the Sweeper and I'll talk to you,  
Concerning something you ought to know,  
  
I'm just a common clown,  
Wear a common frown,  
My Gundam ain't got a warranty,  
If I don't say a thing,  
It's gonna still be that way,  
Cause those war-crazed people loose their sanity,  
And a common clown is what I'll be,"  
  
My quiet snickers turn to loud chuckles as he sings on. It's really a funny song. I wonder where he heard it, or did he make it up? Why does everything this night sound like something Duo would do or say? Sweeping another hand thru his hair I smile, listening.  
  
"I'll take a knife hey, just any day,  
So give the Doctor back his Heavyarms,  
And there's some weird people that I fight around with,  
They're my comrade goobers - they're my friends,  
  
And I'd rather drink a mug of Wisekers brew,  
Then sippin' that tea-o-green slime you do,  
So believe in me and we'll fight free,  
To leave this war crazed world behind,  
  
I'm just a common clown,  
Wear a common frown,  
My Gundam ain't got a warranty,  
If I don't say a thing,  
It's gonna still be that way,  
Cause those war-crazed people loose their sanity,  
And a common clown is what I'll be,"  
  
Staring at him I frown though I know my eyes sparkle, at the 'tea-o-green slim you do' part. My green tea happens to be the best and I am not just saying that to be pompous or stuck up like. I've had near everyone I've served in my time before the war comment on how it was always better then others. But... hey, tea's not for everyone. Flipping his nose I grin down at him. He really does like the tea, he's be a butt head.  
  
"Yes I'm fine fighting Oz,  
And I'm fine just being me,  
After the war I hope you'll see,  
  
I'm just a common clown,  
Wear a common frown,  
My Gundam ain't got a warranty,  
If I don't say a thing,  
It's gonna still be that way,  
Cause those war-crazed people loose their sanity,  
And a common clown is what I'll be,"  
  
Oxymoron's... opposites... Duo would say lies... No, no, my dear Trowa's not a liar, not by far. It's just, well... he's not alright fighting against OZ... None of us are. We'd all rather be off doing what we were before the war.  
  
I think over that one a second or two listening to his rich voice, it cracks every now and then with need for water, and he stalls for another breath before continuing... But I think about Duo and Heero... maybe even Wufei, what they might've been doing before the war and I can't fathom it. Duo, I know, hasn't had any type of childhood that he'd wish on anyone.  
  
Maxwell.  
  
He must think no one knows. Maybe they don't. But I do. I remembered that name from somewhere before. Took me a bit of brain wracking before it hit me - almost literally. The Maxwell Church. He was there. His life wasn't a good one.  
  
Heero Yuy. Nothing could be found on this guy if you searched with a fine tip comb. He didn't exist. So I can only think he wasn't doing anything before the war. But now, at least his life and Duo's have a meaning to them. Something to strive for even if they don't like the fighting... well it's all Heero's ever known so...   
  
"I'm just a common clown,  
Wear a common frown,  
My Gundam ain't got a warranty,  
If I don't say a thing,  
It's gonna still be that way,  
Cause those war-crazed people loose their sanity,  
And a common clown is what I'll be"  
  
"It's a wonder you can speak so much!" I tease kissing his nose. It was a funny song indeed! My sides hurt from laughing at it. Surprised a guard hasn't come in to see if we've gone batty yet. But... with the lacking of air, they probably think we'll be passes out by now, so the doors most likely unguarded... Not that it matters... I can't move Trowa on my own... I'm too small...  
  
"...Arigatou..."  
  
He's cute. Almost looks like a little kid lying in my lap like that, "Shh... your welcome." I smile rubbing his arm; it's getting chilly in here. We really need to get out.  
  
Now would be preferable. I know I said we had about three hours of air left... but I honestly think I've done a miscalculation somewhere. The airs almost thick... smells funny too...  
  
Is that...? I stall my hands sniffing at the air turning my head different directions like that would get a better smell of it... it almost smelled... like something was burning...? Why would-  
  
"HEY GUYS!! GUYS YOU IN THERE!?"  
  
Ahh... well that explains it. Rescue party right on cue. "IN HERE DUO!!" Yes, it's most defiantly past time to go home. Helping Trowa stand we wait while the door's forcefully blown open with more C4 then was necessary. "Duo... little much, ne?"  
  
"Huh? Naw! Ya can'eve have enough Q!!" he grins like a manic, that light in his eyes not helping the picture any. Shaking my head I just smile gratefully toward him. "Need some help with the potatoes? That's a big sack ya got there" he takes under the other arm, "You shouldn't buy more then you can handle Q-man."  
  
I blush hard at the implications that seemingly innocent sentence has. He laughs at the color rising and Trowa's glare. "Duo, shut up and get us the hell out of here!" Laughing back we head out, Wufei guarding the door and Heero down the hall.  
  
And it's off to home we go. Thank Allah it's been a long day...  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
And this is the end to my "Death's Inspired Insanity" fic. Cute n' funny, ne? ^_^ I think it was!! And the song, I'll agree, is probably the only funny thing in it. But hey! It's pretty good for a one-shot I think. Defintly the shortest one to date that I have and that's amazing 'cause it's a songfic as well and the shortest one there I have is fifteen pages.  
  
And if you're wondering about the name... well I think death might make some people act a bit weird... and they are on a shortage of air in there, makes ya think up strange things, ne? heh ^_^   
  
The song I call "Common Clown"... if you know John Conlee's "Common Man" song then you know the tune to this one... it's where I got the idea from anyways.   
Arigatou for reading! Hope you liked it! Please Review!   
  
~ Ja ne, AR ^_^ 


End file.
